Anoxia
by EvilFairy
Summary: Seduced by power; bound by blood, because there's nothing more seductive than innocence. A story of desperate actions, Virginia sick of being over shadowed gains slight confidence and joins the Dark Stalkers - an elite group of Death eaters.
1. Prologue The Beginning of the End

A/N: Ha, my fourth story fitting into my newly developed Ginny/Draco fetish ... it doesn't really have much plot but I have some ideas. Bear with me people I'm doing my best to get these chapters edited and up.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not now, nor have I ever, claimed to own Harry Potter or anything in his universe. I do how ever claim that I own this plot. And Victoria. She's mine so if you feel like stealing her (though I don't see why anyone would) please ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To see a world in a grain of sand and heaven in a wildflower. To hold infinity in the palm of your hand and eternity in an hour. Augries of Innocence.  
  
Prologue-  
  
Looking back on it all now - it seemed so false, we were all so naïve, knowing the power he possessed, but not caring, well I know Harry cared, that's all he ever talked about, all he ever knew.  
  
I think that I lived in a realm of make believe, seeing, breathing and experiencing but it never did seem real. My family made sure of that. I was sheltered beyond belief, it wasn't until that fateful potions class that I finally snapped and decided that everything bad was good and everything good was bad. But I wasn't always like that. I used to be content with petty illusions and dolls, my first year awoke me to evil. My second year I was avoided like the plague as many still believed me to be the heir to Slytherin house, no matter how stupid that seemed to me or anyone else for that matter. My third year wasn't much better. The same thing happened to me over and over again, they (the girls in my dorm) skipped over me at meals, and I sat by myself every other time. I was miserable. It didn't help that the Triwizard Tournament was on. The whole of Gryffindor house was cheering for Harry . my crush . or so everyone thought. I couldn't believe that I actually liked him, he reminded me too much of the one person I trusted with my life - a fatal mistake that I now regret with every ounce of my being.  
  
That summer was one of the hardest for our family. We were heavily involved with the war, what with Ron being "The boy who Lived"s best friend. The worst part of war is that so many innocent people die. My older brothers Percy, Bill and George perished along with their respective families and friends. My fourth year was a little better, I began to fit in.  
  
My brother finally awoke to the fact that I was still ridiculed by more than half the school and decided to put a stop to it, well he thought he could but he couldn't. They wouldn't listen to him.  
  
It was up to me.  
  
And I knew it. So I decided to change. That was the year of my break down. I had just found out that one of my best friends, my only friends had died. Her father was a death eater. I was having strange dreams and I hated life.  
  
I hated everyone.  
  
I turned to the dark side.  
  
And it still doesn't seem real to me.  
  
Even now as I write this letter, my final letter, I can hear the terrified screams of my neighbours; the ultimate destruction of their lives.  
  
I have to get her away from here, this horrible place, and there was only one way to do it, to make sure she can't come back, is by time turner I have to ensure that it is cracked slightly, not much, but enough so that it will no longer contain all of the magical elemental sand that it need to cast and complete such a complex time spell.  
  
I grab my baby, for she is only three years old, barely old enough to remember me or her father and hold her to me. This is the last time I will ever see my daughter again in the living world; my little girl, my sweet angel sits there on the floor as if expecting what's about to happen, she doesn't cry, she just looks at me, holding her teddy and favourite blanket close to her. I watch her strawberry blonde hair glitter in the remaining sunlight, the sunlight that can get into this dark room, she looks back at me. Her stormy grey eyes filling with tears as she starts to get scared.  
  
I study her for a minute, then a distant crash brings me back to my senses. Someone is downstairs fighting to get up the stairs to where we were hiding. I hear a strangled cry from my husband "Gin - Get her outta here! NOW!" then a thump, knowing my husband was dead. I quickly placed the letter explaining who she was to my past self and past Dumbledore. This is the only way.  
  
I breathed deeply, pulled out my wand and the damaged time turner. I put the time turner around her body, she didn't move, and trained my wand on her. I start to chant in a foreign tongue, making sure that I pronounced the words correctly. It was difficult as I was choked up and had tears running down my face. Within seconds a white mist enveloped my daughter and then she was gone, gone to live, gone to die, just gone. Along with my reason for living, the war outside raging on and my little one is safe.  
  
I collapsed in a heap and waited for him to come, I can picture him, grinning in anticipation, of what's about to happen. He sensed that I am weak and chuckled. He opened the door, looked at me and pointed his wand. I took a shuddering breath knowing that it would be my last, and closed my eyes. Hoping that he would have the humanity to make it painless, to use the "Avada Kedavra" spell.  
  
But I know he won't.  
  
A blast of bright violet light erupted from his wand and I know no more.  
  
I was right.  
  
This spell was a mixture of the two deadliest unforgivables. Crucio and Avada Kedavra. It will kill you instantly, but you will feel an enormous amount pain.  
  
My last conscious thoughts that I will ever remember was that my family was safe where ever they may be. And Victoria - my darling little girl will grow up to be safe. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Thanks to those 5 people who reviewed; Nadine-Peguin, SlowTurtle, Supergirl aka sky is blue, The Golden Goose and Angel-Hiragizawa32.  
  
Disclaimer - I do not now, nor have I ever, claimed to own Harry Potter or anything in his universe. I do how ever claim that I own this plot. And Victoria. She's mine so if you feel like stealing her (though I don't see why anyone would) please ask first.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Rebellion is as the sin of witchcraft.  
  
Twenty years earlier -  
  
"Girl, cant you get anything right?!"  
  
I shuddered into my cauldron. I hadn't been sleeping well and this stupid teacher wasn't making me feel any better, but what did one expect from Snape?  
  
"With all due respect sir, I believe I speak for everyone when I say have you ever been laid before? I mean you can't be so bad tempered all the time if yoou had had a chance to release all that extra sexual tension ... on that note do you have regular baths? I've heard that it can be bad for your health if you don't wash your hair ... then again you could probably make a fortune off the oil on your head."  
  
"Is that all Miss Weasley?" I nodded, looking annoyed. He looked pissed  
  
"Fair enough . DETENTION!"  
  
"Arggh!"  
  
I got up out of my seat and walked out the door towards my dormitory, well in the general direction anyway I had no intention of actually going there. Nothing to do in that tower anyway - my brother and his stupid friends all standing around, though I have notcied a few of them looking as bored as I felt at times. That just made me feel better, knowing that Ron wasn't as adored as he thought he was.  
  
Ignoring Professor Snape's call of "If you don't come back here right this minute .!" I kept walking, the threat drowning out as I got futher away from that dredded classroom  
  
'Bloody idiot! . Hey what was that noise?' I stopped in my tracks and looked around. A door at the end of the corridor opened and shut. Normal right? Wrong . there wasn't anyone there. 'Geeze Gin you're losing it. Keep walking Hun, walking . was that footsteps? . no! you're being paranoid . no one's there'  
  
"Hey Gin!" I jumped and turned around.  
  
"Oh . Ron . its only you . DON'T DO THAT!"  
  
"Gin? What are you doing out of class so early? Aren't you supposed to be in potions?" Gods, I HATED Ron, always having to be Harry's second. He got the girl, the guy. He was liked by almost everyone . well except the Slytherins.  
  
But I hated him. Prancing around as if he always knew what was best for everyone. Especially me. It wasn't as if I was some innocent that needed saving for Christs sake. I was 14! Not a child. Though I suposse that he thought of me as his little baby sister, untarnished by the war that was raging. Still an innocent. How was he to know that I, little Ginny had out grown him, out grown all of them.  
  
"Snape kicked me out" Simple as straight to the point as I always was when talking to him. Even if it wasn't the truth. I didn't need him to see the emotions in my eyes so I kept them blank. A blank blue green that changed with my moods.  
  
"Oh, well then I ... well ... you should go ... seeya Gin" He was hiding something. Ron never was any good at keeping secrets. I looked around and noticed that the door at the end of the corridor was still slightly open. I decided to investigate. I had been told that curiosity killed the cat, and I being the biggest cat, a Gryffindor, should have been warned.  
  
Ron had dissapeared, under Harrys cloak no doubt. I don't understand how they could think that i didn't know about that cloak they were far to obvious about it. I turned back to the door and started to walk toward it. I didn't notice the shadows that followed me. I should have been aware but I wasn't ... everyone else was in class, why bother?  
  
I reached the door and pushed it open, and was suprised by the fact it was just a bedroom. Had I listened at meals I would have known it was "The room" but I didn't. Investigating futher lead me into the room, it was green and silver, Slytherin colours. Another warning that I paid no heed to.  
  
"HEY!" I jumped violently. "WHAT IN GODS GOOD NAME DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING GOODY GOODY GRYFF!?" Turning around I came face to face with Collette, Hogwarts resident slut.  
  
"Sorry, my brother told me to meet someone here" I replied. 'Thank the gods I'm a good lier, comes in handy ...'  
  
"Oh. Ron's little sister? gwen ... goth ... gen ... gin! Gin! that's it right? Well you go tell him that he's late, and I'm waiting!" and with that she lounged her self on the bed, in a rather unapealling position.  
  
I didn't wait for her to tell me to leave I was gone from the moment she turned her back ... gods what was my brother thinking?! I was to pre- occupied with my getting-away-from-that-whore-that-i-didnt-want-to-see- anyways to notice the shadows had returned. They must have followed me as I walked deeper and deeper into the dungeons. I wasn't lost, one couldn't be related to Fred and George and not have a built in map of Hogwarts in their head. I was meerly passing time, I didn't atually feel like going to class or to the common room and figured I had a good 2 hours until lunch, no teachers patrolled down there either.  
  
I heard a noise and turned quickly. I saw a shadow trying to sink back into the darkness and lit my wand.  
  
"Who's there? I'm warning you ..." I called  
  
"Ginny? Gosh you scared me!" Harry stepped out of the shadows and I was too busy being relieved that it was only harry to think of why he would be down here, in the shadows. I didnt see him wave his hand slightly as if to guesture to someone to keep going.  
  
"Sorry Harry! what are you doing out of class?" 'Nice Gin ... now he's gonna wanna talk ...'  
  
"Marbly asked me to go and find a boggart for him for the littler kids" Good old harry always looking out for those younger than him ... hes such a jerk! Sucking up to the new Defence against the Dark Arts professor ... What a freak! I have to get away from here ... he'll tell Ron.  
  
"Well Harry, I better get going ..." 'Don't say you'll come with me, dont say it!' I pleaded silently  
  
"Oh! do you want me to come with you? I can come and look for the boggart later ..."  
  
"No it's alright ... Harry ... bye"  
  
'Gosh that was close' I thought ... continuing on my way the shadows still following. I looked at my watch and cursed lunch was in less than 10 minutes and I was expected to be there, picking up my robe hem, grabbing my bag I piss-bolted to the Great Hall, making it just in time. Sitting down I looked for Harry. I spotted him with Pansy and Draco at the Slytherin table, ducked between them talking fast ...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter Two

Disclaimer - I do not now, nor have I ever, claimed to own Harry Potter or anything in his universe. I do how ever claim that I own this plot. And Victoria. She's mine so if you feel like stealing her (though I don't see why anyone would) please ask first.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The harder you fall the higher you bounce.  
  
She's not as bad as we all thought she was, Pansy I mean. I was one of those people who didn't get teased - I was never noticed enough to get teased. Pansy and I ran into each other as I was returning to the corridors that I had been haunting that morning. She was running along calling for something, I didn't catch what. When she saw me it was as though it was the first time she actually had looked at me. The she grabbed me muttering "You'll do"  
  
That was the afternoon that changed my life but I had no way of knowing it then.  
  
I was pulled into a room with several other girls in my year, I recognised two of them. Harry walked in next with Draco ... his sworn enemy? I was gaping and I knew it, so to dragged my gaze from them and studied the room. Cold, dark, wet and green. Like all Slytherin rooms ... I don't know why they even bother with the green ... it's not like anyones really going to notice it anyway ... dumb.  
  
When Draco started to talk I turned to Harry and looked at him, he was unaffected and staring off into space.  
  
"Virginia!"  
  
I snapped around when I heard my name being called, Draco wanted my attention for some reason or other. I gave him the privelliage of my looking at him and replied "What?"  
  
"What?! I just asked you a question and you ignored me. Maybe you should go back up to Gryffindor ... wait a minute who invited you here anyway - wasn't this supossed to be a non - Gryffindor thing? No offence Haz"  
  
'Haz? Since when has Harry been called anything but Harry? Bloody Slytherins ...'  
  
"Gin?" Harry's voice cut through my thoughts, he sounded inquisitive but not all there.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Draco asked you if you understood the meanings of this meeting - and what you are doing here"  
  
"Pansy brought me and I don't give a FUCK why you're all sitting in a dank, damp, bland room discussing the dooings of a lunitic that isn't even a pureblood!" I shocked myself and everyone else into silence. I don't think I'd ever said that much to anyone at one time - ever. I saw Harry slightly nod at Pansy and she pulled out her wand and threw a hex at the rest of the girls in the room, they got up and practically ran out of the room.  
  
"What did you do to them?" I asked Pansy  
  
"Gave 'em a shock and sent 'em on their way, we've got who we need. You knew that Moldy-Wart wasn't a pureblood and you don't seem to like him. That was the requirements on the notice wasn't it boys?"  
  
Harry and Draco nodded, each looking slightly scared at the formidal 15 year old holding her wand. I couldn't help but wonder if she had ever done an unforgivable.  
  
"What notice?" I asked.  
  
Draco looked at Pansy and went to slap her, Pansy jumped behind Harry and Draco glared.  
  
"She didn't see the notice! Why in the hell was she here then Pans? Did you feel like bringing her to see what would happen when she saw the dark mark? Did you think that she would handle it? With the grace she needs to?" Draco pretty much screamed at Pansy.  
  
"Oh my god Draco, SHUT UP! I brought her because she was wondering around the dungeons and I thought it would be funny for Hazza's love interest to be involved and yeah I think that she would have the grace and poise needed to be a death eater ... what do you think Haz?"  
  
"First of all Pans - don't ever do that to me again and second I personally think it was a good choice. Who'd ever suspect a Weasley? I now have someone in my house to plot with and maybe we can even get her moved up into our grade. Or aleast some of our classes ... "  
  
I sat there taking it all in. These idiots wanted me to go behind my mothers back and become a death eater and i couldn't believe that it was Harry Potter of all people who was pushing me. What happened to the Light and the Dark? The resistance? Those people who have put their lives on the line to keep him safe? I guess that didn't matter to him anymore. I had to say something, so I did.  
  
"Ok let me get this straight. This notice that you are going on about - was a "Death Eater Sign up" sheet? You were advertising it in the dungeons in the well used areas with a glamour charm so that only those who were looking for a way out would see it ... I wonder why I didn't ..." Pansy looked a little suprised that I had managed to come up what had happened really quickly and had the guts to say anything outloud.  
  
"Well yeah, but ... how did you know? It's not like your a brain or anything ..." Ah the nice way to say 'Sorry Gin, you're just not smart enough to be involved in anything that we do. No offence!' Bloody heck! 'Course I was offended ... What did Pansy know about me? Stupid bitch. I'd show her ... one day.  
  
"Pfft. Thats nice, excuse me I think I'll go back up to Gryffindor tower and do something useful - like homework." I attempted to walk off but Draco grabbed me and instead of recoiling like the moron he was, refused to let go no matter how I struggled. After a while I stopped struggling as it became apparent I wasn't going to get anywhere. 'Draco ... hated me ... why? Hey, he doesn't actually smell so bad and he's not cold ... he's warm ...' The grip lessened and suddnely he let go of me. Pansy said something to them in another tounge, one that someday I too would learn. They left and Pansy asked me to sit down on the chairs that had been conjured.  
  
"Ok Virginia, Gin - what do you like to be called?" Pansy said, actually sounding interested.  
  
"Gin ... whatever just don't call me Ginny ... I hate that name! Stoopid Ron thinks it suits me. Him and that Collette slut!" I replied grimicing as I talked about Ron and his latest.  
  
"Oh, I take it you've met Collette? She was one of us, but decided that cursing people was no fun and started to hex them. Which is why she's a slut ... the only useful hexes that can be used upon humans are the ones which dull the mind or body. She uses that to her advantage and fucks anything that walks. I mean anything!"  
  
"Well you do realise that everyone in this school thinks that you are like her, even worse. But you're not are you?" It was a statement, not a question and Pansy realised that as I said it. She just shook her head and shrugged.  
  
"Let them think what they want to think. I bet you didn't know that that mudblood skank Hermionie has a thing for fucking Slytherins did you? It's disgusting. I'm the only one that gets offended and then I end up cursing her - literally, not verbally"  
  
"So thats where the spots came from? You know, you're a lot smarter then you let the public think - does Moldy-Wart know?" I was being nosey but she didn't care.  
  
"No, and I want to keep it that way. Ok enough chit-chat, you're probably wanting to know why we even organised a sign up. We wanted to start an undercover branch of death eaters, but we're not call death eaters. We are the death stalkers, we stalk the original death eaters and if we can, kill them. Of course its not a bunch of 15 year olds verses the much older, uglier death eaters. There are higher level death stalkers, like Professor Snape. Basically we are the Dark version of the resistance squad. I am one of the leaders, you met the other two. Drake and Haz were one of my first members, yeah I came up with the concept, I got people interested but it was those two that got everyone to join. Haz turned those who we're close to him and could be trusted not to tell anyone and Dracke turned every Slytherin and many Hufflepuffs that weren't already involved in either the resistance or the dark lord. As I am one of the founding leaders I am respected and feared, well to my followers anyway. Im just the ex Slytherin slut to everyone else and as much as I would love to run into the great hall and claim everything that I have ever achieved the only people I care about already know so there's no use." Pansy stopped took a breath and waited for my comments. I didn't have any so she conitnued.  
  
"I, being the brains behind everything managed to get Drake to do whatever I wanted him too and I had people flocking to me because he told them too. What I wanted however was someone who has been put on a pedistal and worshipped by the light, for the light ... " I cut her off  
  
"So thats where Harry comes in? This is ingenious really - no one would ever think of him, out of all people, to be involved with the dark." Pansy nodded and said  
  
"Thats what I thought. But convincing him was the hardest thing I have ever done. But he's sworn to me now so there's nothing anyone can do. Now do you want to join?" Pansy asked, sugar coating her voice.  
  
"Look you don't need to sugar coat your voice sweety," Mine, dripping with honey was suddenly cold and clipped "I'm in!"  
  
Pansy's face lit up and she squealed "Yay - uh I mean ... very good. If Drakes a bastard to you, don't take it personally its the way he is. With everyone including me ... he just doesn't show it in public. Haz is Haz, nice to all until you take something he likes then you'd watch out. The only reason the Slytherins even accept him is bacuase he brought down Cedric Diggory ... sure he was good for a fuck but he had corrupted so many of the hufflepuffs to the light and they wouldn't even listen to Haz anymore."  
  
I was amazed, this time yesterday I had been moping around my dorm trying on make up and working out how to lose a few kgs, now I was sitting in a dark room with a Slytherin Goddess! I was stoked.  
  
Pansy smiled at me and got up saying something about classes. I jumped up, thanked her and piss-bolted to charms. I made it with 0.3994 seconds to spare.  
  
That night whilst I was sitting in the common room I noticed signs everywhere about the death stalker leauge and I even saw Ronald looking at one, though when I looked again it was a notice for a chess club.  
  
Pansy sent me an owl around an hour later and it said that if I wanted to talk to her at all that I didn't need to hesitate, I could come up to her in the hall way if I wanted.  
  
I fell asleep that night thankful that I finally had a friend who knew about my dark thoughts and used it to her advantage.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
